1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercising apparatus, more particularly to an elliptical exercising apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional elliptical exercising apparatus is shown to comprise a main frame 1, a crank assembly 2, two handle assemblies 3, and two pedal assemblies 4. The main frame 1 includes a base support 101 disposed on the ground, and an upstanding support 102 mounted on a front end portion of the base support 101. The crank assembly 2 includes a crank wheel 201 connected pivotally to a rear end portion of the base support 101, and two crank members 202 connected pivotally and respectively to two opposite sides of the crank wheel 201. The handle assemblies 3 are connected pivotally and respectively to two opposite sides of the upstanding support 102. Each of the pedal assemblies 4 includes a pedal axle 401 and a pedal member 402. The pedal axle 401 has a front end connected pivotally to a bottom end of a corresponding handle assembly 3, and a rear end connected pivotally to a corresponding crank member 202. The pedal member 402 is mounted fixedly on the respective pedal axle 401.
In use, the user steps on the pedal members 402 with two hands grasping respectively the top ends of the handle assemblies 3. Then, through coordination of the swinging movement of the handle and pedal assemblies 3, 4, an exercise simulating a striding movement is effected.
However, since the pedal members 402 are fixed respectively on the pedal axles 401, the pedal members 402 can only move along with the pedal axles 401. The pedal axles 401 are, in turn, connected pivotally and respectively to the handle assemblies 3 and the crank members 202, so that movement of the pedal members 402 are limited by the crank members 202 and so that the largest front-to-rear distance that can be traveled by the pedal members 402 is roughly equal to the sum of the lengths of the two crank members 202. As such, the stepping distance between the user's feet is limited such that the user's leg muscles cannot be stretched fully. Furthermore, if the length of each crank member 202 is increased so as to obtain a larger stepping distance, the body structure of the conventional elliptical exercising apparatus is also increased, thereby making assembly, storage, and use of the apparatus inconvenient.